


风暴，松子，南极鹅

by masuzuki



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, but not really
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuzuki/pseuds/masuzuki
Summary: 2019 年上半年写的一些小短篇，稍微有点联系，也可看成各自独立的坑【x题目的主要原因是Tim小可爱最怕的三样东西：闪电，竹子，狗【好吧并没有直接关系】  包括：* 饲养员 Ethan 和小熊猫 Benji 以及他们的朋友们* 摄像师 Ethan 和摄像师 Benji、IMF 电视台以及其他* Ethan 关于特定事物的记忆障碍* Bravo Echo November Juliet India & Echo
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

* 饲养员 Ethan 和小熊猫 Benji 以及他们的朋友们

–

白寡妇是全亚米利加甚至全欧萝芭最白的雌孔雀，第一次慕名来见新饲养员Ethan，就对缩在栏杆另一边的小熊猫说，“这位先生看起来真浪漫。”

Benji觉得Alana如果是人类十有八九会是髪国人。

“天亮了，我要睡觉了。”

“你不和Ethan玩一会吗？”

“天亮了。”

“但是为什么？”

“Alana，你哥在对面给你开屏都开一个月了，你不去理他一下吗？”

Alana抖抖羽毛，就像忽略Zola的注视一样抖掉这个问题。

“所以。”

“所以我作为夜行动物白天想睡觉不行吗？”

小熊猫做出惯常的威慑动作，不过严格来说四肢张开暴露腹部其实挺危险的？

而且站起来并没有孔雀高。

“干嘛，你想抱抱啊？”

孔雀问小熊猫。

“我趴着累换个姿势，不可以吗？”

这一动作还有别名——“是小熊猫就双足站立30秒”——取名者不详。真是太棒了，他还要再站一会。

可惜有人戳了一下他肚子上黑色的毛，使得Benji向一边倒去，在地上翻滚一圈停住。

嘿他可是正要吓孔雀呢。

Ethan正露着人类的白牙向他表示友好，手上还拿着一把刷毛的工具。

小熊猫只好贴着墙边飞快溜走上树，开什么玩笑，他又不是安哥拉兔，刷毛的人很帅也不行。

饲养员跟到树下，这个星期第三次试图刷毛无果。

不用了Ethan，直接去吃你的早饭就行了。

Benji趴在树枝上多看了两眼这位“浪漫的”饲养员离开时的头顶。很柔顺的毛发，不知道闻起来会不会是苹果味的。如果Ethan肯让他给梳毛，那他也会考虑一下Ethan手上那把刷子。

动物园的很多成员用“新来的饲养员”指Ethan，但无论是“浪漫的”“帅的”还是“新来的”都不太好。

“Benji Red Panda Dunn的”饲养员才比较好。

他这么想着开始每天的例行睡眠。

__

饲养员将装着兔子的笼子放到车上。

“又是那个节日了吧。”

“可怜的兔子们。”

松鼠小队聚在树上谈论第三次复活节兔子拯救计划，声音惊动了几只拣树叶的极乐鸟，其中一只飞得太低，带起一阵风，让小熊猫的耳朵尖痒痒的。

“所以他们依旧认为在复活节离开的兔子都会被砍掉脚。”

Benji迎着太阳闭上眼，和认识不久的羊驼朋友聊起那些松鼠们自以为很严密的计划。

“传说也不一定都是传说。”Luther说。

是的，没想到真的存在传说中的动物园——一切自由的终结，红猩猩的近亲为了主宰地球而创造出的万恶之地，“小熊猫都要和大熊猫在一起吃竹子！”，Benji还以为那是小时候妈妈为了吓唬他而瞎编出来的。

要和某个在亚米利加并不存在的物种一起吃竹子这一点倒是不成立。

隔壁住着的也是听不懂国际语的浣熊。

“这个地方更像一个‘沙箱’，无论我们做什么都不会影响外面的世界。”

“所以你知道沙箱，却不相信动物园存在。”Luther弯下脖子将脸凑近了一点，好大的眼珠子。

Benji不知道羊驼和小鹿是不是亲戚，说起来一墙之隔的浣熊也算得上自己的亲戚。但是自从他进了这个笼子，还没有听得懂他说话的浣熊来打招呼。

“是动物园。”

“你会读心术吗？”Benji眯起眼睛，Lama这个中间名让Luther有种深得神棍家族真传的气质，就像，全知全能。

“你记起什么了么。”

小时候的事都很清楚，在这里三个月的生活也很清晰，但为什么会到这里，就想不起来了。Benji舔到前爪上的绷带，之前他醒过来的时候有人已经给爪子剃了毛，接着一根奇怪的管子，流进来的液体让他一直很困。

“我可能是被什么东西追。白乎乎的一团。”

长毛的，白色的。

“你被一头咩追赶还摔下了山崖。”

“等等，所有长毛白色的都是羊吗？我以前住森林，哪来的羊？”

“大角羊可能在打架，你是不是误入他们的地盘了？”

Luther Lama Stickell想象力丰富，小熊猫在心里记上一笔。

–

Ethan一方面要为复活节准备和小朋友玩耍的兔子，另一方面因为和那只焦糖色毛球的进展不太顺利，开始查找以前的饲养记录。他了解这只小熊猫是从野外救助回来的，因为不是在动物园长大，也料到一开始不会太亲人。

艾艾苜艾芙建成的时间不长，里面分成不同的大区，动物半散养。Ethan主要负责所有食草动物和部分食肉动物。

电脑里有小熊猫在医疗中心的各种记录，似乎这是园内迎来的第一只。

Ethan注意到这位新成员时不时对他的暗中观察行为，但想让Benji放下戒备还需要一段时间吧。

如果他更喜欢吃肉，要不要改变一下食物呢……兔子们嘴里的萝卜和白菜掉了出来，一个个紧贴到笼子边上。

这些复活节的主角似乎感受到了人类的杀气。

但Ethan的想法其实是如果有给小熊猫的肉罐头就好了，就像家猫们经常吃的那种。

–

“行了吧，我把礼物带来了。可以带我见the Otter先生……或者女士了吗？”

Luther后来和Benji说，水区有个万事通一样的厉害水獭，知道所有动物进园的情况，还捡了一块砖头让他带着去拜访。

真是奇怪的见面礼。

“这样真的没问题吗？”

“问题只会是the Otter嫌它太沉了，但他自己说过这样的砖头很有用。”

顺着羊驼鼻子的方向，没走多远，来自嘤嘤国的群居水獭就接待了他，大概是接待，由于语言不通，Benji直接拿出砖头放在他们面前。

然而水獭们互相看看，一起跑走了。

“喂……”

也听说嘤嘤国只是假装不会国际语。Benji听见领头跑走的说，想吃大鲤鱼，又有一个找错门的傻瓜让他们白高兴半天。Benji转头看到对面的海洋馆，墙上有宣传海报：海豹，海豚……

海獭。

the Otter

the Sea Otter

此时在小熊猫脑子里，Luther突然更像是普通羊驼了。


	2. Chapter 2

* 摄像师 Ethan 和摄像师 Benji、IMF 电视台以及其他

–

这次项目的著名制片想要在影片开头加一个俯拍镜头，最好能有个人从山峰上走过去，还画了很抽象的分镜稿来表现落基山脉的壮丽。

负责另一台节目后期的Jane表示这种画面好像挺常见的，完全可以用软件画一个出来。

“是想做一个片头是吧？”

“其实……不是。”那是一份要求有云有风还要有诗意的计划书，“我们的制片可能是个Drama King。”

“但至少你可以出门换换心情。”

Benji从未质疑过这趟旅程可以看到的风景，很少有人会厌烦黄石的地貌，何况和Ethan在一起后第一次一起工作意义非凡。

“Jane。”在女同事准备下线时他叫住了对方，“你有没有做过那种很奇怪的梦？”

“怎么个奇怪法？”

野外拍摄总是会有一些奇遇，比如上个月路上他们顺便拯救了几颗鸵鸟蛋，还围观到好几种极乐鸟的求偶舞，不得不说有一些看起来很可爱也很冒傻气。

“可能这就是……”日有所思夜有所梦？但他其实没花太多时间想小动物们。而且梦到自己是小熊猫……他去动物园都没见过真的小熊猫。

“你做了一个梦，它是连续的，而且你意识不到自己在做梦。”电视台大概还在加班，Benji很熟悉的那间办公室里有很多人在Jane背后走来走去。她拿出一根长饼干，点着屏幕，“确实经常发生，之前有一次做凶杀案的系列节目，我也做了很多天梦啊。你要么太兴奋，要么体力跟不上，需要加强锻炼。”

Benji说自己梦到的都是认识的人，“你知道吗，6台播新闻的Alana，真不知道我为什么……”

“喂喂喂，”Jane打断他的话，“Ethan人呢？”

浴室里的水声还没停下，“在洗澡。怎么了？”

“你通过该死的工作遇见自己的真爱，人们通常把这个称为‘浪漫’？”

“不知道你说的‘人们’是哪的‘人们’，顺便，我其实一直挺喜欢我的工作的。”遇见喜欢的人只是一……部分，嗯，好像是比较大的一部分。

“我的意思是，我们的Dunn先生晚上想到的竟然不是和自己睡一张床的人。”

“我睡着了又控制不住自己。而且我也不是只梦到Alana一个啊。”

“是嘛，那还有谁啊。”

“就，Luther，虽然不知道为什么是棕色的羊驼，还有Brandt，也，不知道为什么是个海獭……”Benji停下，Skype上Jane正冲他笑，又用饼干戳了戳屏幕，他发现刚才那句话并不是她问的。

Ethan在Benji侧脸上亲了一口，身上带着温热的水汽。他对Jane和4台的同事表示问候，就搂着Benji的腰把人弄到床上。

“所以为什么会出现Alana的名字？”Ethan一边解他们的衣服一边问。

“你什么时候过来的我怎么觉得不到1分钟之前你还在洗澡？？”

“因为当时我确实快洗完了，那么我回答了你的问题，你也得回答我的。”

Benji试图起身看电脑屏幕，看见Jane已经显示下线才放心。要是办公室的大家以为他们有什么被窥视play的爱好，怎么都解释不完了。

”并没有那么多为什么好嘛，她就那么出现了。你给我等一下。”

他和Ethan争夺了一会自己的睡袍，现在的情况让他对今晚有点不太好的预感。由于保存完好的自然也会给工作带来一些不便，车辆开不上去，明天开始摄制组只能改成徒步了。要为新的拍摄计划去登山踩点，他并不想因为个人原因拖慢进度。

“这样啊。那Brandt为什么是海獭？”

思考了几秒钟，老实说Benji早上醒的时候也很疑惑。

“……也许是因为他的裤子质量很好？”

然后他就失去了自己的裤子。

“今天最后一个问题。有没有梦到我呢？”

要不然，如果有人问，就说是Ethan让他行动变迟缓。

–

尽管有过不少B级片摄制经历，Benji 也不得不承认，Ilsa Faust从山坡底下爬上来，在阳光下散开沾着尘土的头发，整个画面有点诡异。如果这里是某处度假胜地，山后面是一望无际的大海，或者朝他走过来的不是曾在同一个话剧社待过的学妹的话，都会正常很多。当然还不得不忽略一些事，比如山下等着盘查的警方，盘旋在上空的搜救直升机，还有山谷里坠毁后已不成样子的两架废铁。

时间退回几个小时前。

山谷方向传来一声巨响。入春后由于冰雪消融，这种声音经常会出现，隔了一座山的旅馆值班人员对这种动静见怪不怪，戴上耳机继续听喜欢的深夜广播。过了不到一个小时，有人用很大的力气敲门，从监控里看是一个一脸凶相的男人，正怒视着摄像头，这位旅客一身灰尘，应该是刚结束了一段艰难的旅程。

“IMF1台的人是不是住这啊！！”

扯掉沾上粘腻的床单，清洁完毕，带着对第二天，实际已经是今天安排的担心，在即将进入睡梦中时清醒过来，Benji又往爱人怀里缩了缩。

“睡不着吗？”

“我觉得我刚才应该睡着了一小会。”

“噩梦？”

“嗯……也不算是噩梦。大多数人都会忘记自己做了什么梦，对吧，但是最近不仅多，还很清晰……”

“你想聊聊具体的内容吗？”

Ethan将床头灯打开，调整姿势让Benji枕得更舒服些。但预感这场谈话会比较长，Benji爬起来盘腿坐好，被单像斗篷一样罩在身上。灯光在最暗一档，和野营时篝火映在脸上的颜色有点像。

“我是不是提起过有一个在Interpol工作的朋友。”

工作性质让他们接触到的基本都是同一个圈子的人，摄像师遇见编剧，导演，演员，主持人等等。所以这一位是学生时代的旧相识，和他们现在工作相似之处则是都需要经常出差。他们追逐的是自然的脚步，而这位朋友追逐的则是连环杀手。

在下雨天躺在空地上，身体里的血混合着雨水流进排水沟。以第三人称的视角观察自己的死亡这种梦似乎是上次去朋友家做客，不小心看到没收好的案卷之后才开始变多的。算不上被害妄想，因为那些梦更像是混合了某些现实与影视剧情节的新产物。理论上没有经历过的事情是很难在梦中给人实感的，他生活的几十年间，从未有人憎恨他到需要用绳子结束他的生命，梦到各种死亡方式也只能和朋友查的案子有关了。

“日程合不上所以总没能见面认识的那位？”

“没错。她比较忙。”Benji说，“好像是因为我的好奇心，最近总是会做死掉的梦。认识的人都变成了小动物，结果我最后掉到水族馆的池子里淹死啊，或者是不知道被谁杀掉……一定是过得太平和了才会胡思乱想吧。”

“会害怕吗？”

“像在看别人的经历，一个人在影院看悬疑片的感觉吧。”

“是你过来让我抱你一下，还是我直接过去抱你比较好？”

“一半一半？”

两个人都移动到床中间。

“这也说明平静的生活没什么不好。”

“Ethan Hunt说得太好听了，看你拍的画面，想起你上次离冰川那么近，比那些梦都可怕多了。”

“你的关心我收下了。”

Benji摸着Ethan手臂上一道很长的疤痕，那是大自然给Ethan最新的‘礼物’。

这道伤痕引起刚进IMF时的回忆，最初因为入职培训观看Ethan录制的《高空坠落时的自救与防护2.0》而对对方产生了兴趣，转而进入Ethan所在的记录片团队，后来才发现为了得到好的影像，这个人可以到达任何危险的地方。

Benji想，Ethan无论做什么都会这么敬业。

顺便，《自救防护1.0》的结尾Ethan磕到了胫骨，效果不佳，才又出了2.0。

“没关系吗。”

“什么？”

“你做这些梦应该有很长时间了吧，但一直都没和我说。”

“也不是什么大事……”

“下次Jane再让你半夜帮忙剪她的凶案节目，我就得想点办法不让你出门了。”

“那作为回礼，下次你再做危险的事我就把你的机器换成不防水的。”

“另外，原来是个‘她’吗？”

“你竟然嫉妒了。”Benji故意表现出惊讶，“当红女演员可是你的同学，小报消息满天飞的时候，我还没说什么呢。”

“我很庆幸我们一早就把这些问题都说清楚，有时候人会低估一个选择的影响。”

Ethan看起来有些严肃，和Benji刚才开玩笑的口吻不太搭。

将重要的人生节点拿出来，确实是那些选择使得他们最终走到一起。如果Benji当初在艺术和代码这两项爱好中选择了后者，现在也许会完全不一样吧。

“Ethan。突然很想感谢你。”

“为什么？”

“为什么呢。就是突然很想说。”

蓝天上的飞鸟，河里潜行的水獭，草原，溶洞，冰川，火山口。

走遍世界，用镜头记录这一切，在星空下唱歌，在迎来崭新日光时接吻。

“总觉得遇到你之后人生变得更有色彩了。”

“其实我最近常做的梦告诉我，我们无论如何都会相遇。”

“哦。”Benji闭上眼，语气里有笑意，“你又从哪本书上抄的情话呀。”

Ethan抱着他重新躺下，“再休息一下？”

“那我睡啦。”

然而睡眠再次被打断，这次是因为走廊上过于明显的脚步声以及随后而来的巨大砸门声，让人怀疑旅馆里是不是进了强盗。

“Ethan Hunt！还有那个谁，你们两个基佬赶紧拿上设备跟我走。”

值班人员忽视的那声巨响，其实是两架直升机坠落到拍摄地点旁边的山谷的声音。Sean 在村子里度假，为了解压，体验他们那里把人埋沙土里放松的项目，他是离事发地点最近的播报员，接到消息就连夜赶了过来。

夜风有点凉，灯光就位后，开始和总台连线进行直播。无人机传回的画面里能看到火光，机器可能已经发生过爆炸，上面的人生还的可能性很小。第一则新闻发布的同时，警方和医院的救援直升机也陆续抵达。

和Ethan出门喝酒交换彼此的情感经历的时候听他提起过，就像很多作品里表现的那样，三角形稳定的特性使得人类中间出现了很多三人组。Ethan大学时期也拥有自己的三人组，Ethan Hunt，Nyah Hall和Sean Ambrose。也是很常见的在外人看来三人中有两人是情敌关系的那种三人组。不过最后Nyah谁也没选，一直专心事业，成了现在大热的演员。

Sean和Ethan进入同一家电视台，前者是风格很自我的新闻主播，曾经在晚间新闻和6台的Alana在直播过程中直接吵起来。Ethan后来改行拍纪录片，常年带着摄像机去最危险的地方拍各种珍贵的影片。

“说起来他是不是还把IMDB记成IMBD？”

晨光让Sean头上的土很明显，不知道的人也许会认为他刚从其中一架坠毁的直升机里爬出来。还是不要提醒好了。

“他都记不住你名字，还能指望什么。”

2台自己的摄像师刚接替Ethan继续拍那个张牙舞爪的新闻主播，坠落地点在国家公园，其他媒体花了更多时间才过来，IMF又一次抢到头条。

Ethan把两杯咖啡放在桌上，“你困吗？”

“还行。”

Ethan说总台还会再派直升机，就是不知道这次哪家媒体会更快。“所以在那之前你要不要去休息一会？”

“还是不了。我们去散步吧。”

新的纪录片企划是拍云，需要不少高空的镜头，应用工具会涉及热气球和降落伞。他们沿着山路往上走了一段，太阳升起来没多久，阳光透过云雾看起来还是很柔和的颜色。然而，本来的拍摄计划要改变了。

到一处山披前俯瞰风景，没想到几个小时前谈话中提到的任职Interpol的朋友突然出现在事故发生地，而且相比于坠机伤患，Ilsa Faust看起来更像是刚和人打了一架。

油污也挡不住的漂亮脸蛋让Benji确信自己没认错人。Ilsa把脏外套脱掉搭在胳膊上，走过来揽着Benji就往山下走。

“可以解释一下怎么回事吗？”

Ethan看着跟他们一起回旅店，正在进食的可疑女性。打完架会饿，很正常。

“他的女朋友，来看他。”

“Ilsa，这个理由不能用了。”

“那用什么？”

“至少得是，前女友。不是……”

意识到自己说了什么的Benji尽了很大努力才没捂住脸。

Ethan说，“来看他。”

Benji突然觉得早上的山风并不美好。


	3. Chapter 3

* Ethan关于特定事物的记忆障碍 

一

他年轻的时候有一次被人抓住搜身。也就是那个组织的人开始，他随身携带的记事本逐渐被称为“传奇特工的死亡名录”，外传只要谁上了Ethan Hunt的手帐，后面注解是“任务”，“非关键人物”，“有点想揍他”之类的，下场都很一言难尽，总体来说不算太好。

这些记录自然不会明文写出来，而是用特别的暗号来记录。后来有人听信传言，以为那是属于Ethan的秘密“账簿”。所谓，入行这么多年，肯定接触到不少黑幕，拥有用来勒索各国高层换得全身而退的惊天大秘密也不足为奇。时间久了，经常有半路冒出来的非任务相关组织，指名要Ethan交出“账簿”。

Ethan摸摸小本子磨损挺厉害的牛皮封面，将它放在衣服的内口袋里，刚好在肝的上方，貌似比起其他特工，他心脏中枪的几率远远小于腹部。他向那伙人表示他们不会真的想要这些纸，那对他们一点用也没有。

也许有那么一点点用，但也仅仅是一点点。

最后对方枪支卡壳，没出现大规模交火，Ethan得以继续追击任务目标。

单人任务中这样的插曲还发生过好多次。

所以那到底是什么呢。来自威斯康星的善良人肯定不会特地勒索某国高层，也不会因为个人喜好随意杀人。

“你想要无纸化确实是不错，但是我看不太出来这些的价值。”技术外勤在休假回来第一天就帮忙弄好了Ethan拜托他的东西，一个私人的数据库。“哦抱歉，我们得小心一点。”他将手盖在嘴上，装作打哈欠，小声说出另一个想法，“所以是真的，你真的有个‘名单’。”

“现在大家改叫它‘名单’了吗？”

“不，只是我的叫法。有个关于小本子的电影在上映，前几天有些闲就去看了，可能是从中得到的灵感。我录入的时候不小心破解了一些，你不会介意吧，你用的都是同一种加密方法，不是很难却可以迷惑人。”

Ethan抱起装着好几捆笔记纸的箱子，“没关系，再难也难不住你的。”

办公室的技术员们这一天有集体任务，要练习和实习特工之间的配合，还有一些测试工作，但他们停下了交谈，屋里突然安静得诡异。

不知是谁咳嗽了一声，环境又恢复了嘈杂。

Benji挥走空气里不存在的蚊子，好像在掩饰什么，再说话时舌头打了一下结，“Ethan 突然夸人 Hunt，嗯，你都没想过自己为什么这么人见人爱吗。”

刚才那个咳嗽的人这次把嘴里的咖啡都喷出来了，远多于需要人数的员工下位子过去帮忙清理，离得更远一点的员工则缩在隔板后头时不时张望着交谈的两位。那些视线没有逃过Ethan的眼睛，不过Benji站的位置背对着技术部的办公区，没有注意到短短的时间里发生的混乱。

“我觉得也不是所有人都喜欢我吧。”

一位实习生打翻了装擦地水的水桶，终于引得Benji回头看，“天啊，是怕我们的主机不会被烧坏吗。这周他的实习评价可能要得个E了。”话音未落，那个实习生叹了一大口气干脆坐到地上那滩水里。

Benji接着刚才的话，“就算不是百分之一百的人见人爱……优点太多了根本用不着我来夸，而且你也有自己的原则，也不会按照个人喜好的‘名单’来，”技术外勤作出抹脖子的动作。“话说回来，我可以问嘛，这些到底是……”

“Dunn先生！分析师找你，给你接到分机上了。”

“好的谢谢。”Benji拿起电话前嘟囔着，“我的报告应该都交齐了啊……”

“能不能麻烦你们别在公共频道里调情了？”

Benji下意识看了一眼Ethan，后者显然也听到了听筒里的话。

“什么，说我吗？”

“你还有Ethan，自己看着办。要聊天就把耳机关了，都有人投诉到我这里来了。”

桌子上放着一些零件，Benji从盒子里拿出一个组装好的，收音良好而且防水结实的升级版通讯设备，今天这个时间有一批在模拟训练的特工和相应的技术支持在进行测试……它的指示灯一闪一闪，是开启状态，也就是说他们刚才的话都通过这个进入所有人的公共频道……

发现Benji把设备关上，屋里戴着耳麦的技术员们都换上一副感激的神情。

回想两个人的交谈，并没说什么不合适的事，如果那些也算是调情的话，看大家过分的反应，该不会技术部的同事们一个比一个纯情……

等技术外勤挨个和受到影响的同事表示道歉，又安抚了因为要得E而突然想破罐破摔的实习生之后，回来发现Ethan已经走了。邻座的人转告说他出去接电话，马上就回来。

然而等到下班时间特工先生也没有回来。

Benji看着那箱被留在原地的笔记纸，看样子它们的主人应该还想留着它们，那么就送过去好了。

窗外的天空布满乌云，特区正要迎来一场大雨。

二

“哇，你竟然准点下班？”

Benji在电梯间遇到了刚才打来电话的Brandt，对方正在手机上打字，脸色不太好。

“找人替了我一会，去洗漱换下衣服，”Brandt向上提起另一只手里的纸袋，“有位菜鸟把任务搞得很糟。”

听起来是熬几天都没搞定的麻烦。电梯抵达，Benji进去按着按钮，半开玩笑地说，“那么什么时候轮到Super Agent Dunn出场？”

另一人没有马上接话，这让Benji的话显得有点干。

“你在认真思考这个问题？事实是，我在想哪怕一开始派你去，都会比现在这个见习特工做得好很多。”

“我太感动了，你真的这么想吗Brandt。”

“一点点而已。”

“不过你总得给新人一些机会和时间。”

分析师看起来有了点精神，又注意到Benji怀里的纸箱子，“我没看错吧，你被开除了？”

“显然某位厉害的特工记性不够好，忘了把自己的东西带走。”

“哦，Ethan的。”

Brandt在总部2层下电梯。

“还有一件事。”Benji叫住他，“以后关于我和Ethan调情之类的，开玩笑或者……

Brandt皱着眉，不太明白。

“呃，反正就是……不要说这样的话了。”

因为，调不调情的，Ethan已经拒绝过了。

大约一年前，他被从炸弹背心里救出来没过多久，某天在开水间泡茶，Ethan从门外经过和他打招呼，清晨的阳光照亮Ethan半边的脸，隐约能看见皮肤上细小的绒毛。

天花板上有个声音在他心底说，就是现在。

放下杯子时被热水烫到，短短的几步路他却好像用了好久才走到对方身边。

Benji记得自己说了一大堆话，中间有点要哭，或许最好一开始就说最后的那几个字。他反复强调自己不是因为肾上腺素或者危桥效应之类的，因为Lane和压力传感器已经是快两个月之前的事情了。

Ethan将手放在Benji肩上，带着熟悉的笑容，但怎么安抚他还是没有停下说话。于是微笑的一方将双手穿过紧张的一方的肋下在背后收紧。

这一举动达到消音的效果，但技术外勤的心跳声变得更明显。他反应迟缓的手臂想要回抱告白对象的时候，告白对象给予了相反的回应。

“谢谢，”Ethan侧脸贴着告白者的耳朵，轻声说，“但是对不起。”

天花板上那个声音赌输了筹码一样又在心底告诉他，至少他现在知道结果是怎样的。

后来这一年多他们上演了老套的“虽然一方表明对另一方的爱慕受到拒绝，但双方还是朋友”的戏码。说不沮丧肯定是在骗人，但生活和之前并无太大差别，只是现在你的同事知道你想和他在一起的心思，而你的同事并不在意，觉得没什么影响。

他也安慰自己，说明白比无疾而终的单恋好。能遇到Ethan已经是很好的一件事，而不能共度余生只是不那么完美的一件事。虽然那之后工作中，Ethan对他的态度一点都没有变，一个人闲下来的时候，他的脑海还是会反复回滚那个宣告恋情已经终结的早晨。

既然决定做朋友，就想不要对Ethan表现得太亲近，偶尔有人调侃也尽力说明。而今天，技术部的分机电话声音很大，让Ethan感到了尴尬也说不定。

好像总是会无意中把事情搞砸。

–

你忘了东西，送到哪里比较好呢？

—BD

–

Ethan发来一个地址，Benji认出那是对方最近在特区经营的假身份的住所。

–

帮我个忙，把它们烧干净。

—EH

–

让计程车隔了一个街区停下，他沿着道路到指定地点，年初和Luther还有Jane曾经伪装成搬家公司来过两三次。新的假身份意味着新的任务，Benji没有接到更多消息，小组里的其他人也是，那么这个很有可能又是潜入之类的单人任务。

也就是说不知道什么时候Ethan Hunt又会悄无声息地消失了。

住所已经不是当初精致的模样，大门没锁，从外面看见二层有几扇窗户的玻璃被打碎，有只猫通过其中一扇烂窗户跳下来。是的，这次Ethan的假身份还包括要养一只姜黄色的猫咪。

猫咪蹭蹭Benji的裤脚，跟着他一起进了房子。屋里做成一副被打劫过的景象，他跨过地上的各种碎玻璃和碎瓷片，查看了几间房间后来到后院，那里放着着烧东西的桶，里面有不少灰烬，还有一些没烧完的纸张。

短信里的“它们”，Benji看向手里的一箱笔记，马上又收到一条短信。

–

包括这些。

—EH

–

–

你是不是正在观察这边的情况？

—BD

–

他在卧室抽屉找到打火机，拆开一捆纸的皮筋，准备先把纸张摞好。这时他注意到桶里没烧完的纸上有一些暗号，看起来有点像自己的名字。但细想自己名字出现在一些需要销毁的记录里也是有可能的，就没太在意，把纸屑往里推，点起火。

全部纸张都化灰后发送确认信息，Ethan没有再回复。

–

祝你好运。

—BD

–

天色已暗，一两阵凉风之后果然下起雨，剩下的细小火苗挣扎着灭了。

雨有些大，他也没带伞，抱着试试的心态询问总部能不能在这里过夜，得到许可后，Benji就锁上大门抱着猫一起缩进卧室的被子里。

三

大多数中学都有很多兴趣小组。有相同爱好的人聚在一起讨论他们的爱好，做他们都喜欢做的事。哪里都有喜欢漂亮字体的人，会去模仿印刷物或者对照手写字体指南练习。而每个人写字的心情也不一样，即使能够完全复制那些花体字，如果第一个这么写字的人自己不说，任何人也无法知道那个人当时的感受。

记忆中这种情况出现不少次了。

他在这头，对面是他的同伴。往往还会有一个人提出要求，手里拿着枪，或者什么其他的致命武器，如果他不能完成的话，同伴就要死。

不同的是这次Ethan被要求成为扣下扳机的那个人。

暗红色的血液从指缝中流出，在地上汇成不断扩大的一滩血泊。英国人移开按住女人腹部伤口的手，擦了擦对方嘴里冒出的血，在她停止呼吸后抬眼看过来。

Ethan见过那双眼睛湿润的样子，晴朗无风的海德公园的湖水，泛红的颜色是因为时间处于日落时分。

“现在陈腐的规则可以让任何人变坏，你们想保护的民众反过来对你们举起枪是什么感受呢？”提出要求的人声音里满是得意，“本来以为一个律师可能没办法干脆地杀人——”

暴露的同伴冲上来试图夺枪，胸口炸开血雾倒在Ethan脚边。

“真是，令人印象深刻，这两个IMF特工是你杀的，偏偏是让Lane先生吃到苦头的IMF。这样一来Lark应该也不会认为我们只是一群暴徒了。”

“所以，”Ethan放下枪，视线从地上的人移向管理者，“Lark是？”

“Lark，John Lark。”

“Syndicate新的领导者？”

“不，至少我不会承认，他只是个有点背景的傲慢无理的接头人罢……”

那人话没说完，似乎是感知到某种危险，回头看窗外，对面大楼有瞄准镜发出的反光。在发现的那一刻，他的脑袋也被射穿，屋里的死人又多了一个。

总部要求增派人员参与任务的后半程，所以Benji比想象中更快得知Ethan的下落。IMF的剧本虽然很想弄得有新意，但依旧很套路。Ethan扮演一位为高官提供法律服务的成功律师，因为无意中发现了官方一些不可告人的秘密而受到迫害，失去了一切（包括一只猫），表面上为了复仇实际是卧底这次IMF想调查的组织。

Lane已经被抓，但全球各地的Syndicate还在行动，必然有接替的领头人出现。Ethan卧底的这一个组织此前已经露了不少马脚，总部认为是套出新头目信息的好机会。

必要的是Ethan需要得到更大的信任。没有什么比为那群人杀掉政府特工更便捷的办法了，于是Benji和Jane要在行动的过程中故意被抓到，配合Ethan演一场戏。

从讨论潜入方法到Benji和Jane伪装成不像情侣的情侣，再到被抓，都还算顺利地按照剧本进行。但再一次见到Ethan的时候他突然感到一种似曾相识的陌生，不过为了集中精力装死，他只把那种陌生感归为传奇特工在以完全扮演假身份的状态面对他。

Jane离得比较远没受到影响。而Benji先是觉得自己的头上可能溅到一些湿乎乎的东西，才发觉与Ethan交谈的人已经被人杀了。Ethan则是沾了一身的血，反应过来马上连拖带拽把他弄到到狙击死角，躲过接下来的几发子弹。

刚才躺在地上的Jane率先赶到门边拿起枪准备反击，但对面的狙击手已经撤离。

Jane反复确认安全，从怀里掏出血袋，扶着门干呕起来。

“这个假血味道也太恶心了吧！”

“我跟你说过期了让你换一个的。”

“但你没坚持，说真的不过期的味道能好很多吗。”

“会有点像腌制的……咸鱼。”

“呕。算了吧！”Jane看向另外两个活人，“我要去找点水漱口……啧，你们俩还打算抱多久？”

“是不是可以起来了，Ethan？”

Ethan还护在Benji上方，Benji拍拍Ethan的后背，摸到被子弹划开的衣服破口和新的伤口，再怎么动作快为了保护别人还是没有完全躲过去，“你受伤了，喂快点起来让我看一下。Jane！过来帮帮忙！”

“别喊我，我忙着吐血呢。”

“没事了，只是擦伤。”

“你怎么能知道……”

“我知道。”

“……好吧，那我有点喘不过气可以请你起来吗。”

Ethan撑起上身，头上脸上都有溅到血迹。目前他们只得到了一个名字，可能是真名也可能只是代号，他们会知道的，Benji只是看着Ethan现在的表情就坚信世界到最后还是会安然无恙的。

如果忽略他们之间的来自亡命之徒的脑浆与血液，忽略空气里的腥味和尘土，刚才还算个不错的拥抱。

“看来还是有人知道了这个计划，说真的总部是不是越来越喜欢戏剧化了，开始我还觉得这样骗人风险有点大……”

这时Ethan的手在Benji颈边印上一个血手印，扶着后者的后脑吻下去。

目标组织的管理者被人狙杀，任务也自动终止，情况有些突然，IMF直接让他们用假护照买机票回国。

在安检的地方多费了一点时间。Ethan似乎是很久没有经历过公民的出行过程，在安检门前突然停下来，Benji迟疑了一下跟着他一起离开了队伍。

“Ethan？”

Ethan在给总部打电话，要伪造一些医疗记录，改成他的假名字什么的。等那边说已经写到系统里后，他跟Benji说可以走了。

安检设备发出的持续的嘀嘀声唤醒了Benji的回忆，对哦……还有这个。

“让我看一下，您是个商人，”安检人员拿着平板，对照上面的信息，“曾经在中东地区——中过弹，头部中弹。”年轻人看起来有点怀疑，“为什么不取出来呢？”

“因为医生说可能会伤到别的神经。”Ethan用装出来的缅因州口音说。

三个人在飞机上的座位并不挨着，登机后他还没找到机会和Ethan说话。事情发生到现在不到半天，当时Ethan在Jane返回之前放开了他，此后也没有做任何解释。

但是Benji听见了，Ethan吻他之前低沉的声音，以及那句话奇怪的内容。

“对不起，我好像会忘记我爱你这件事。”

四

记事本的习惯多半来源于父亲。家庭成员虽然曾经在养牛还是养羊的事情上有过分歧，最后还是按照州里的传统养乳牛。Ethan的父亲会给农场里每一头和善的动物取名字，再记下它们的性格和喜好。Emily的毛很软，喜欢更干的饲料；Ada有一点外国血统；Yolanda的眼睛容易流泪……

“抱歉我打断一下，”Benji举起手，“你爸爸不是连环杀手吧？”

“不是，为什么这么问？”

“你的描述让我想起了CBS的一些电视剧，好了请继续吧。”

交接完任务后，Ethan提出需要仔细谈谈之前的事，两个人就找了一间空的会议室。Ethan先对那些莫名其妙的笔记作出解释，刚入行的时候确实只是记一些敌人的信息，他也可以不记，但家庭带来的习惯不是很好改掉，而且这部分大多数都在任务结束后就会烧掉，所在的小组还把水桶里燃烧的火焰当作Mission Accomplished的小型庆祝仪式。

后来因为任务多或者时间紧，他就不太用笔记本了。再次重拾习惯是Ethan试图远离现在生活的时候，因为训练考核新特工有不少要填的报告，笔记上的东西也是对遇见的各种人的评价居多。不过，尝试显然以悲剧结尾，而Davian放进他大脑里的东西带来的影响也以意想不到的形式显现出来。

人在回忆时能回忆起当时的感觉，就像如果情绪有颜色，带有情绪的记忆也会是特定的颜色。而对于现在的Ethan来说，经历过的某件事，事实的那部分是大脑用来复写的花体字，会变成记忆中的钢丝，但情绪和感觉却变成走在钢丝上的猫——几乎没有猫会愿意乖乖地走钢丝的。它们会自己跳下去，基本上不会再回来，结果就只有事实留在那里。

不容易衡量这对生活的影响，毕竟Ethan是个很难有正常生活的特工。主治医生不知是不是同情他，也可能是出于职责，要尽量保证他们最好的特工在患有记忆障碍的情况下仍能工作（保险起见，把这些医疗记录的权限加高，只记得事实而不能体会当时的情感这种例子，CIA要是知道了绝对会试着往人脑子里打金属制品），医嘱尽量把对遇见的事和人的感觉记录下来，即便之后会忘记，工作需要查阅也会比较方便。

Ethan调出时间跨度将近十年的病例给Benji看。遗忘情绪的那部分记忆力似乎省下来，使得Ethan对于各种信息近乎过目不忘，伦敦夜晚记下所有账户密码的那番话并不是在虚张声势。

“还有什么别的影响吗？”

“目前还没有。”

Ethan提到最近的这几年遗忘的时间变得越来越规律了。

“……多久？”

“差不多一年。”

一般的规律则是，认识一个人，用几个月和他相处，然后一夜之间忘记对他的感觉。

“但是，经历的事情你会记得？我没有理解错吧。”

Ethan表示肯定。

“那一定会感觉很奇怪……”

Benji试着设想了一下。记得Ethan在摩洛哥死过一次的样子，却忘记当时恐慌的心情……那确实很奇怪。

“然后因为某些契机，你的猫又跳上属于它的钢丝，事实和情感就会对上是嘛。”

“没错，在偶然的情况下。”

契机可以是类似的场景，突发状况，激素变化，或者新的病变。毕竟是极其罕见的例子，但这一行发生什么稀奇的事情也不算稀奇了。

Benji好奇他们在屋子里演戏骗那个被爆头的傻瓜时，Ethan到底想起了什么，为什么会想起，但他没问这个问题。

“你知道吗Ethan，如果我不是特别了解你，可能会觉得你是在找理由让我死心。而且我发现对你的事也并不是完全了解，站在朋友的立场上，我会觉得自己被排除在外了。”他看起来有些悲伤，“这是你当时拒绝我的原因。你就打算一直自己承受这个吗。”

“和我在一起并不安全。现在看来，也可能不会愉快。”

Benji走过去攥住Ethan的手，“如果我之前没有把话说清楚或者你忘了的话，我就再说一遍，我知道没有永远安全的方法，但是我想站到喜欢的人身边，你总不能剥夺别人选择的权利。”

Ethan没有接话，Benji把这当成默许，他又抛出一个问句。

“请你回答我，现在你的猫在表演杂技吗？”

从好的方面讲，对于容易难为情的一方，记忆障碍带来的还有在寻问“你是否爱我”时可以使用的新隐喻。

“是的，它们现在还在。”

这是记性不太好的一方在说，“我现在还爱着你”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假设 MI3 里面打进 Ethan 脑子里的东西并没有取出来


	4. Chapter 4

* Bravo Echo November Juliet India

–

他们在拉斯维加斯结束了这次的任务，这地方好像一年四季都有各种庆祝活动，总能看到一大群人在街上扭动。城里安全屋的身份识别系统出了故障打不开，各家旅店也爆满，只能选择拖着疲惫的身躯赶去机场，或者因为天冷睡不了公园就在车里挤一宿。

Ethan有另外的打算。

他观察了一会灯火通明的街道和拥挤的人群，回来拉开副驾驶那边的门，Benji在座位上扣安全带，手指因为天气原因有些僵硬，车门一开SUV里积攒的热气一下就散没了。怕冷的技术员已经显现出感冒的前兆，被突然袭来的冷风激得说不出话。

Benji缓了一下收回嘴边的抱怨，因为Ethan正握着他的手，笑得像个电影明星，世界在此刻又分裂出两种可能性，A）短短的五分钟里Ethan发现任务没完，又有卖球形核原料的人要来杀他们，路上这么堵，两个人要马上跑路，字面意义的在马路上跑，在冷风里。B）单纯要宣布一件开心的事。

Ethan说，“带驾照了没？”

“……呃当然。”

宇宙的法则还在判定这个世界的走向，Benji心里期望答案向第二种倾斜，但有的电影不到最后永远也无法知道前方是否还有一个转折等着让你措手不及。

他把驾照展示给Ethan看，为了防交警检查随时都带在身上。尽管这几年他开过的车往往都不知道是谁的。

“那我们去登记吧。”

“登记什么？”

Ethan从外衣口袋掏出一张纸，“小心点，边缘可能会拉伤手。”

如果是为了跑路这点装备也太简陋了点。

“结婚证明申请表。”Benji念出标题。

“没错。”

Ethan给Benji围好围巾，将对方从位子上拽起来，握在一起的手揣到自己兜里。

“呃呃呃呃如果我没——理解错的话。”

“就是你想的那样。”

Ethan手上还缠着绷带，Benji提醒自己那是特工爬楼荡秋千造成的擦伤，而不是被那张纸弄出的伤口。令人安心的温度透过织物传过来。

“你以为我会说这样就不冷了吗，我不会说的，拉斯维加斯一定是被人瞬移到了北极。”

“我们去北极的时候你好像比今天更抗冻一点。”

“不不不，我当时以为我们在南极。”

“哦，”Ethan侧过头看他，“这就是为什么你觉得没有见到企鹅很可惜。”

“更可惜的是没见到海豹。”

等一下，为什么话题会跑到小动物身上……

“你确定？”

“为什么不呢？”

Benji看了一下那张表格，还是空白的，如果还要先填表的话在温暖的车里填完再出来不好吗。

“因为我并没有带笔。”

也对，用血填表估计不会被受理。

登记处不算太大，窗口前是两个穿着颜色十分鲜艳的人，衣服上都是亮片，挎着庆典的纪念纸袋，应该是刚从游行队伍里出来的表演者。此外还有喝得不省人事的，蹲在楼梯上大声唱歌让大家帮忙伴奏未果而开始哭的。

表格第一行要求写两位申请人的全名。第一次知道NATO字母表时，每个字母都用一个单词来代称，就将自己的名字也写成一行单词，玩幼稚的飞行员和海员游戏。Benji想起这件事，问，“你有这么干过吗？”

“我印象里没有。”

“哈哈哈我不信。Benjamin那么念出来就太长了，感觉反而会很麻烦。”

Echo Tango Hotel Alpha November

“好吧这样也挺长的。”Benji在登记处发的便签上又写出一行字，“我是这样。”

Bravo Echo November Juliet India

“多一个字母啊。”

“啊？不是，这是‘Benji’，Benjamin 的话……”Benji没有说完，打了一个寒颤。

屋子里面比外面温暖很多，但对快速治愈感冒没什么作用。Ethan借着试探对方额头温度的动作缩短了他们之间的距离。

“你会怪我太心急吗？”

“怎么会。”

“那我现在可不可以亲自己的法定丈夫一下。”

这个人好像总是一本正经地说些会让别人慌乱的事。因为没地方住就突然说要结婚也是，现在也是。

“不行，会传染。而且牧师还没签字呢所以还无效。”

Benji用围巾挡在脸前，正好掩饰自己的表情，随便扯一句来转移话题，“嗯……我好像还是不知道你为什么会叫我Benji。”

窗口的工作人员叫刚才填表的人把驾照领回去。

Ethan坐在原处望着那个坚持自己过去的人，单纯宣布一件开心的事确实令人愉快。

因为叫Benji的话，两个人名字的字母数量就一样了。

而且，Bravo Echo November。

BE 11

不得不相信世界是创造巧合的天才。

* Echo

–

「没错，那个人挺奇怪的。就是照片上这个，当时光线比较暗，我还是看出那是个非常好看的人。而且那天来旅游结婚的人很少，就他一个，所以印象很深。

要求这么奇怪的人，印象不深也不可能。

…

他让我带他去DownTown填表格，在拉斯维加斯你随时可能通过一见钟情遇见一生挚爱，这一点我倒没有太吃惊。别用那种眼光看我，但是我不确定州里允不允许和死…逝者结婚。应该不行，如果可以，某些已经去世的万人迷就会有过多的伴侣。

…

他的要求其实是让我代表无法到场的那位。你们不会是因为这个找我麻烦吧？以前还有想要和自己的蜥蜴结婚的人，不要说是我透露的，谢谢。

一开始我就想，这个人头脑一定不太清醒，也许是被前男友甩了心情太差，也许喝了酒。

…

怎么推测是男朋友……Benjamin是个男名，我能确认。

…

因为下雨天，他衣服湿了或是怎么样，他身上那件衣服颜色挺深的所以没看出来，结果等手续办完，我们呆的座位附近有不少血点，没想到他腹部居然有很严重的伤…

贯穿伤，应该这么说。

…

是的，长官，他拒绝去医院。

…

嗯，应该是朝城外走。我给他叫了救护车，他很着急离开，我就改给他指去医院的路，不清楚去没去。如果在医院能找到人，你们应该也不会来找我吧，他那个样子在外面晃，也许已经失血死掉了。

这样那辆来得很晚的救护车还收我钱。

…

长官我还有个问题，他说的Dunn先生真实存在吗，只是顺便一问，不是他想像出来的玩伴之类的吧。

…

这样啊……很抱歉，请当我没说吧。看样子这两位您都认识？很抱歉说了无理的话。」

Ethan Hunt目击记录

XX/XX/XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不算中间名两个人的名字都是9个字母诶


End file.
